EB (Aladdin)
JimmyandFreinds's Sixth Movie-Spoof of the 1992 Disney Films, "Aladdin" Cast: *Aladdin - EB (HOP) *Jasmine - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Genie - Little John (Robin Hood) *Jafar - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Iago - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Abu - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Sultan - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Rajah - Sven (Frozen) *Peddler - Br'er (Song of the South) *Gazeem the Thief - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Prince Achmed - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Razoul - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Old Jafar - Night Master (Yin Yang Yo!) *The Cave of Wonders as Herself *Magic Carpet - Elliott Dragon (Pete's Dragon) *Elephant Abu - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) *Razoul's Henchmens - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Gigantic Genie - Mor'du (Brave) *Rajah as Cub - Young Sven (Frozen) *Laddie Dog Genie - Otto (Robin Hood) *Abu as Toy - Skippy Squirrel Doll (Animaniacs) *Snake Jafar - Hellhound (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Genie Jafar - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) Scene Index: *EB (Aladdin) part 1 - Arabian Nights/A Dark Night *EB (Aladdin) part 2 - EB on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *EB (Aladdin) part 3 - EB Fights with Prince John Lion England Royal Kingdom/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *EB (Aladdin) part 4 - Princess Yin's Dream *EB (Aladdin) part 5 - Huxley's White Rabbit's Conversation/Yin Runs Away *EB (Aladdin) part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Huxley's Evil Plan *EB (Aladdin) part 7 - EB Arrested (Part 1) *EB (Aladdin) part 8 - EB Arrested (Part 2) *EB (Aladdin) part 9 - EB Escapes with a Dark Overlord Hell Chinese Dragon Dracula Sorcerer Bat Vampire Fire Man *EB (Aladdin) part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *EB (Aladdin) part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *EB (Aladdin) part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Little John (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *EB (Aladdin) part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful Little John (Part 2) *EB (Aladdin) part 14 - The White Rabbit Upbraids Huxley *EB (Aladdin) part 15 - EB's First Wish *EB (Aladdin) part 16 - Huxley Makes his Move/"Prince EB" *EB (Aladdin) part 17 - The White Rabbit Riders on Elliott Dragon *EB (Aladdin) part 18 - EB Argues with Little John/EB Goes to Yin *EB (Aladdin) part 19 - 'Do you Trust me?'/"A Whole New World" *EB (Aladdin) part 20 - EB Almost Spill the Beans/EB and Yin's Kiss *EB (Aladdin) part 21 - EB Gets Ambushed/Little John Save EB's Life *EB (Aladdin) part 22 - Huxley Gets Exposed *EB (Aladdin) part 23 - EB'S Depression/Jim Crow Steals the Lamp *EB (Aladdin) part 24 - The White Rabbit Announcement/Little John's New Master is Huxley *EB (Aladdin) part 25 - Huxley's Dark Wishes *EB (Aladdin) part 26 - "Prince EB (Reprise)" *EB (Aladdin) part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *EB (Aladdin) part 28 - EB VS. Huxley (Part 1) *EB (Aladdin) part 29 - EB VS. Huxley (Part 2) *EB (Aladdin) part 30 - EB VS. Huxley (Part 3) *EB (Aladdin) part 31 - Happy End in Agrabad *EB (Aladdin) part 32 - End Credits Category:JimmyandFriends Category:JimmyandFriends's Channel Category:Channel Category:Channels Category:Parody Category:Parodies Category:Aladdin Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoof